


Dead(eye) Heat

by Gemsom



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Biting, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Friends to Lovers, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Verse, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, Scenting, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 17:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemsom/pseuds/Gemsom
Summary: Prompto is exhausted with his group’s constant fighting. He wants to form real bonds and create a true pack, but his would-be mates aren’t sure if they can handle something so permanent.However, when Prompto goes into heat for the first time in the middle of a vicious battle with Deadeye, his friends are forced to make some tough decisions.Written forFFXV ABO Weekend.Prompts:“Impregnation/breeding” and “an omega goes into heat during a long, difficult battle”





	Dead(eye) Heat

Prompto’s eyes trailed down the length of Gladio’s muscular back as he walked a few paces behind his friends. Noctis was walking further away from Gladio than usual, and Prompto wished he could understand why. The two alphas had been painfully tense recently. Ignis, as always, was glued to Noctis’s side. The other beta seemed unaffected by the tensions between their alphas.

But it was driving Prompto crazy! The young beta usually smelled faintly of grass, but his scent had sweetened until it was verging on flowery as he tried to bring his pack closer together. 

He had been trying so damn hard! He was a million times more affectionate than usual. He snuggled into his friend’s sides around the fire, he held their hands when they tolerated it, and he’d taken to sleeping in the middle of the tent. He liked to feel close to everyone. He liked the way his scent clung to their clothes, but it wasn’t enough.

The truth was - he wanted **more**. He wanted a _lot_ more. He wanted to feel real, tangible bonds with his friends. He wanted a pack, and he was sure they were interested. Gladio’s eyes followed him more often. Noctis was always looking for excuses to touch, and Prompto knew Ignis wasn’t unaffected either.

But, somehow, the more he tried to be close to his friends, the worse the tension between them became.

Even in the dense woods, everyone managed to keep their distance from one another. Prompto was at his wit’s end. If not for the promise of chocobos in their near future, he might have been inconsolable.

Currently, they walked through the woods in search of Deadeye, a wondering behemoth lurking in the Nebulawood. Wiz, who managed the chocobo outpost, had told them that the beast had made the area unsafe for the birds. Before they could rent any animals for land travel, they were going to have to deal with the threat. 

Prompto couldn’t have been more excited by the prospect of renting chocobos, but he was worried about the monster they were tracking. They were equipped for a hell of a fight, but Deadeye had a reputation. Still, his “not a pack” always rallied well in a fight, and everything would _probably_ be fine.

The group paused when a fallen tree blocked their path. Prompto moved closer to take a look at it, and Gladio stepped aside to make more room for him. Prompto was surprised when the alpha gripped him around the waist and lifted him onto the fallen tree. Gladio was getting more and more comfortable with touching, and Prompto would have appreciated the intimacy if Noctis would stay calm about it. 

Already, Noctis’s chest rumbled with a growl at the unexpected touch, and Prompto narrowed his eyes in exasperation. Instead of sliding over the tree, he straddled the wood so that he could glare at his alphas. 

Gladio and Noctis were tense, and they were so busy staring at each other that neither had noticed Prompto’s irritation. Prompto’s scent spiked even further. Ignis stood nearby with one hand rested over his eyes in a clear show of displeasure.

“Fucking stop it already!” Prompto hissed. His voice was loud enough that it echoed off the nearby wood. Maybe it wasn’t as safe, but it caught his alphas’ attention. Two sets of bright eyes watched him closely as Prompto crossed his arms. 

“I’ve been trying to tell you that we should be a pack! For weeks! And none of this fighting is helping us!”

Any irritation left Noctis’s face. “A pack?” He looked surprisingly stunned and awed, as though the thought had never really occurred to him. He took half a step closer to Prompto, as though drawn by the very proposition. 

Ignis was quick to step between them. “Pack bonds are too permanent, Prompto. Noctis has a task that he must fulfill. It is our job to protect him.”  
“  
And we’re never going to leave his side anyway,” Prompto argued. “We belong to him, and he belongs with us.” Prompto leaned forward, as though attempting to show Ignis how serious he was with proximity.

“And what about the Lady Lunafreya?” 

Prompto flinched. He hated the way Ignis’s voice could sound so cool and collected and sharp all at once, but he spoke the truth. Pack bonds were hardly innocent. Noctis’s body would be bound to theirs. One could think of it as a kind of marriage, and it would definitely violate Noctis’s promise to Luna. 

“I may never see her again,” Noctis’s voice cut through the following silence easily. 

Noctis’s chest rumbled with a low growl, and Prompto turned hopeful eyes toward him as he spoke. “I will never marry her. There is no reason for it now. My kingdom is in ruins. There are no politics to bind me, and I could never really love her like that anyway. And... She knows that.” 

Prompto could smell Ignis’s distress at those words, but Prompto only felt warmth. He turned quickly to Gladio. He had expected the older alpha to look angry. Gladio always sided with Ignis, and he was always angry whenever he thought Noctis was shirking his duties. But, instead, he looked proud.

Prompto grinned widely and began to struggle his way off the tree, but Ignis carefully stopped him.

“We will discuss if after the behemoth is dead,” Ignis offered. The man looked deeply conflicted, and Prompto didn’t want to argue with him. The other beta’s coffee scent had thickened with barely veiled distress. Prompto could see that Ignis needed some time to adjust to the new idea, and he could be a little more patient.

He bit his lip and nodded. He couldn’t hide his dejected look, but he still slid down the other side of the tree so that they could continue on their way. 

________________________________________ 

They traveled in silence through the wood, but it wasn’t long before they found their mark. They could see the outline of the great beast lumbering around in the thick, morning fog. It was, by far, the biggest behemoth that any of them had ever seen. Even through the mist, Prompto could see the outline of thick muscles, a long tail, and wide set claws. It was so large that the grown shook every so slightly with its foot falls.

They followed it through the white mists until they found its lair. It would have been better if they could have discussed a strategy, but the beast noticed their presence as soon as they entered the area surrounding its den.

It set upon them quickly. Deadeye was much faster than anything its size had right to be, and it maneuvered itself well despite its missing eye. It leapt with all the grace of a cat and all the ferocity its kind was known for. Deadeye did a good job of keeping the group scattered and dodging away any time they lined up a decent attack. Each of them landed the occasional hit, but the attacks came slowly and cost them a great deal of stamina. Noctis was the most successful, with magic on his side, but it was still taking precious time. 

The sun rose high in the sky and began to dip long before the end was in sight. The beast was slowing, but they were all exhausted. None of them had fed in hours, and there was precious little time to drink from their canteens while the beast chased them across the field. Each of them had pushed far beyond their limits. They were all slowing. Prompto’s entire body shook with strain. 

He felt sick with exhaustion. 

Sweat was getting in Prompto’s eyes. His chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath, and he was beginning to feel painfully hot. He whimpered. It was just his luck. He’d pushed too hard, and he was becoming feverish. He fell back against a nearby rocky outcropping. He leaned against it as nausea tore through him so quickly that it caused his vision to swim.

He felt suddenly very uneasy and scared. He rested a hand on his stomach as it began cramping. He tried to keep his eyes on the behemoth, but it was hard to even keep his head straight.

Deadeye seemed to tire of Gladio and turned to charge in his direction. Prompto whimpered and attempted to lift his gun. His hands shook. The beast tore the ground with every step, and Prompto’s heart began hammering with sudden panic.

Fortunately, Noctis gripped him by the middle and dragged him out of the way before Deadeye could tear into him. 

The behemoth roared in rage as he smashed into the rocky outcropping, but Ignis was there in moments to draw the beast’s attention away. He only glanced at Prompto and Noctis a moment before he raced in Gladio’s direction, taking the monster with him. 

Prompto allowed his head to lull back against Noctis’s shoulder. The prince’s pupils were dilated. Prompto whimpered, and a low growl began rumbling through the prince’s chest. He’d never seen his friend look so fierce. His lips were drawn back in a snarl and red glinted in his eyes as he glanced up to make sure that the behemoth was still distracted. 

He was shouting at Ignis and Gladio, but Prompto could scarcely heard him. Instead, he was hyper focused on the sweet scent rising from Noctis’s glands and the horrible heat pooling in his stomach. Noctis had always smelled faintly smokey. He’d heard others say that it was off-putting, but Prompto thought it smelled like home.

Thinking about it was making his thighs tremble and the heat intensify. What the hell was wrong with him? 

Noctis’s arm curled under his legs and Prompto nuzzled in close. He rubbed his face against Noctis’s neck. The desire to leave his scent there was overwhelming. His head swam as he did, but the satisfaction he felt was worth it. Their combined scents was earthy, and it made the fire in Prompto’s veins feel natural instead of agonizing and foreign.

He needed more. Noctis wanted to be pack, didn’t he? Maybe Prompto could sink his teeth into the scent gland and bind them together forever. No, he couldn’t do that. Not yet. But his gums still ached at the thought, and his mouth filled with water. 

Noctis’s growling never stopped as they ran away from the fight and into the dense undergrowth of the forest. Noctis kept cursing as they moved, but Prompto didn’t mind because Noctis was holding him incredibly close. 

Soon Noctis found a secluded grassy area and gently set Prompto down. Prompto whined almost as soon as he was settled. He reached out for the prince’s shirt, twisting his fingers in the fabric. 

“Shhh... Not yet, Prompto,” Noctis ordered. His voice was tense, but his fingers were incredibly gentle as they slid through Prompto’s tangled hair. Fingertips paused to rub against Prompto’s scalp, which the blond found deeply soothing. Still, blue eyes watched Noctis expectantly.

“I’ll be back. Just wait here for me,” Noctis ordered, but Prompto began crying for him almost as soon as he pulled away.

The prince looked torn. He glanced back the direction he came, then knelt beside Prompto again. “I know you’re scared... I don’t want to leave. You smell so damn good, Prom.” He leaned in and rubbed his head gently against Prompto’s throat. “I promise I wont be long, but Iggy and Gladio need me.” 

The blond whimpered softly. “Please... It hurts,” Prompto rasped. His fingers caught Noctis by the shoulders as he attempted to pull the prince on top of him. Noctis released a low growl and shook his head. 

“I’m sorry!” He muttered in a hurry as he got up to run back toward the battle they’d left behind. 

Prompto gripped his hair tightly in distress. He didn’t know what was wrong with him, and he couldn’t gather his thoughts. He was so afraid, and, worse, he was alone. The newly presented omega curled in on himself as he started to cry. 

_______________________________________________

 

Noctis was shaky on his feet by the time they finished their battle with Deadeye. It was more effort than they had ever put into a hunt, but he didn’t have time to think about the exhaustion or the mess. They were all caked in the creature’s blood, but the sky was getting dangerously dark. 

“Prompto went into heat,” Ignis said suddenly. 

Gladio lifted his head, eyes widening. “I thought he was just too exhausted to fight.” 

“You didn’t get the chance to smell him,” Noctis answered. He shuddered as he said it. “We’re lucky we’re in the woods. He smells so damn good, he could have drawn alpha’s from miles around.” 

“What are we going to do with him? We don’t know what he wants,” Ignis reminded. 

“He wants us. He’s wanted us for a long time, and we’ve been ignoring it,” Gladio reminded. His voice was gravely after the long battle, and his shoulders lumped with fatigue. He didn’t have any energy left for bullshit.

Noctis paused, his shoulders stiffening. “We shouldn’t argue.”

“What should we do?” Gladio questioned as they walked through the forrest in the dark.

“His heat could burn him alive if we don’t do anything. It is his first, and it has been long delayed. We do not have birth control, but we can find an after-heat solution in the next town if we need to,” Ignis reminded them. He put his hands in his pockets and his head dipped forward as he thought. It was a sure sign that he didn’t like their alternatives. 

Noctis could feel himself bristling. He wanted to breed Prompto, and he didn’t want any “after-heat solution.” He wanted to watch his friend swell with his pups. His inner alpha was irritated by the entire conversation. He could be a good mate to Prompto, and knowing that Prompto wanted him back was making him feel very bold. He was sure he could convince Prompto. 

After all, why should he be the last in the line of Lucius? 

Gladio smirked as he watched the emotions run across Noctis’s face. “Are you sure about your fiancé, Noct? Maybe you should leave Prompto to me.”  
Noctis turned toward Gladio with a fierce snarl, but it was exactly what Gladio needed: an indication that Noctis wouldn’t regret bonding.

“We’ll share,” Gladio said suddenly. He leaned in and nuzzled Noctis’s shoulder in apology. “Let’s pack bond.” 

Ignis watched the two alpha’s with a lost expression. It was so far outside of anything he was meant to allow. Part of him felt like a failure. It was his job to keep the group objective and to ensure they met their goals, and he still wanted it. The thought of pack bonding with his friends was so enticing that he was having trouble hiding his desire for it. 

He swallowed hard. It was an issue for another time. “Prompto is still alone. We should hurry.”

He broke into a brisk jog, which was all he could manage after the long day they’d had. Gladio fell into pace beside him, and Noctis broke into a run so that he could reach their omega first. 

__________________________________ 

There was no argument when they arrived. Ignis was glad to see that Prompto was still relatively unharmed. Prompto sobbed in relief in Noctis’s arms. The prince looked lost. He wanted to relieve Prompto immediately, but they had to find a sanctuary first. 

Ignis stepped forward to collect Prompto in his arms. Gladio already held their gear, and Noctis was too tired to carry another human being over any distance. Prompto didn’t seem to mind the shift. He buried his face in Ignis’s neck and pressed several sweet kisses and nips there. 

Ignis cradled the omega and allowed Prompto to mark him as much as he liked. It seemed to distract Prompto from his growing fever as they hiked their way toward the nearest sanctuary. The sun was down by the time they reached it, but they’d managed to avoid any demon encounters during the last stretch in the dark. 

Setting up camp in the darkness was a struggle. Gladio pulled out a chair immediately. Noctis fell into it, and Ignis gently transferred Prompto to his lap. 

Noctis looked happier than Ignis had ever seen him as he wrapped his arms around Prompto. The blond caught Noctis in a kiss, and the prince released a low hum of contentment as he distracted his friend with a tender make out session. 

Gladio had never been in such a hurry to get the tent up. Ignis watched him with some amusement as he prepared their cookware. The older alpha was sporting an already painful erection, and Ignis was glad that he wasn’t quite so affected. Prompto smelled divine, but, as a beta, he would never have the same physical reaction to his pheromones that their alphas were suffering.

Gladio didn’t bother zipping any sleeping bags. He spread them open on the floor of the tent to create a nest of sorts for Prompto, then he moved out of the way and gestured for Noctis to bring their distressed omega over. Noctis managed to lift Prompto and carry him into the tent, and Gladio held the flap open for him. 

“Do you know what to do?” Gladio asked as Noctis gently lay Prompto over the bedding. Noctis looked up at him nervously. He was unsure, and it could be seen clearly on his face. 

“Join them,” Ignis suggested as he began preparing a makeshift meal for them. “You two will have to learn to share sooner or later.” He glanced over his shoulder. He wondered if Gladio even had the strength for it. They were all starving and completely exhausted.

Gladio looked between them and nodded. “We’ll be back, Iggy,” Gladio promised. He slid into the tent and zipped the doorway closed behind them to prevent Prompto’s scent from spreading any further. 

Noctis smiled down at his best friend. Prompto was already whimpering and pulling at the prince’s clothes. Noctis’s pupils were still blown wide, but his expression was gentle as he helped Prompto remove his clothing. The omega released a soft hum of pleasure as he managed to pull off Noctis’s jacket and shirt.

Gladio removed his clothes on his own, watching the two fondly as Noctis began to work on Prompto’s clothing instead. As Noctis’s fingers deftly worked on Prompto’s belt, the omega began watching Gladio. 

The older alpha felt his heart warm when the omega reached for him. The shield got on his knees and approached slowly. He was mildly surprised when Noctis didn’t protest his presence. 

“How do we start?” Noctis asked. He looked up, and Gladio was glad to see that he was coherent enough to ask. Only Prompto seemed to be out of his head, even though the pheromones were so overwhelming that Gladio had to control his breathing to remain collected.

“Let me,” Gladio ordered.

He gently nudged the younger alpha out of the way and took his place between Prompto’s thighs. Again, Gladio was surprised when Noctis didn’t argue. The omega shuddered and Gladio began rubbing soothing circles in the smooth flesh of one thigh. 

“He’s well lubricated by now, but let’s just make sure he can handle this...” Gladio rumbled as he traced his fingers over Prompto’s pucker. It was wet and warm, and when Gladio pressed a finger inside, he found little to no resistance. Slick oozed out around his finger, and Prompto released a soft groan of relief. 

“Good boy... Such a good omega,” Gladio praised. Prompto’s groans turned into rumbling purrs, and Noctis looked between them - shocked.

“H-How... How can I...?” Noctis wasn’t sure how to phrase it. The increased scent of slick in the air was making it difficult to think. 

“Omegas love to be praised. Stroke his hair. Tell him how well he’s doing,” Gladio ordered as he pressed another finger inside his friend’s tight body. 

Prompto shifted his hips, but showed no signs of pain. Noctis nodded and moved to lay beside Prompto. The prince trailed his fingers through Prompto’s hair adoringly. Prompto turned his head to give Noctis his attention. 

“I love you, Prom,” Noctis crooned, leaning closer to whisper in Prompto’s ear. 

Gladio sighed and allowed himself a ghost of a smile. It wasn’t the sweet talking that he’d been expecting, but he should have. It was effective. Prompto’s body lost all it’s tension as he focused on Noctis. The rumbling purr increased in volume, and Gladio found himself feeling more and more at ease. 

The bigger alpha took a little longer to stretch Prompto’s inner walls before he eased in the third finger. Prompto keened, as his first orgasm washed over him. It wasn’t as explosive as Gladio was accustomed to. Instead, Prompto’s seed pooled against his stomach in a thick puddle. He’d obviously been pent up, and Gladio’s efforts were finally starting to sooth the burning inside. Gladio knew Prompto needed more for true relief, but he was glad to see the pain leaving his future pack mate. 

“He’s ready,” Gladio hummed. Amber eyes were stunned as he looked Prompto over again. He was beautiful like this - covered in a light sheen of sweet, cock flushed a soft red, and eyes watery with raw feeling. Gladio’s cock twitched. At that moment, he was sure he could be happy fucking Prompto for the rest of his life. 

“C-Can I be first?” Noctis questioned. The prince looked nervously between Prompto and Gladio. 

Noctis and Prompto had been best friends for years, and Gladio was fairly sure they were both virgins. It might be a little cruel to keep them apart now. His hands twitched, and his chest rumbled. It was still impossibly hard to move away from his willing omega. Slick already coated his hands, and Gladio’s dick was so swollen it hurt. 

Noctis shuffled forward, and Gladio released a warning growl before he could help himself. Noctis slowed his approach and ducked his head just a bit. Gladio’s brow furrowed. What was his prince doing? 

Noctis reached for Gladio’s hand and gently butted his head against Gladio’s shoulder. For a moment, Gladio caught a thread of his prince’s scent through the cloud of Prompto’s pheromones. It was calming and familiar and the gesture was submissive and affectionate. 

“Please?” 

Gladio felt his growling quiet as he nuzzled the top of Noctis’s head. Noctis had never tried to appease him like this. The prince always rose to a challenge, which led to constant arguing between the two alphas. If Noctis could make this effort, even in front of their omega, then Gladio could concede just this once. 

Gladio began to pull away, but Noctis stopped him. Gladio turned back at his prince, and was surprised when Noctis pulled him into an open mouthed kiss. It was more sweet than carnal, but it was everything Gladio needed.

Noctis wanted to include him. 

Gladio gently butted his head against Noctis’s. He might have stolen another kiss if Prompto hadn’t begun whining. The omega had been without contact for too long. 

Gladio shifted around Prompto to make room for Noctis between the omega’s thighs.

Prompto lifted his head, as though to try to see what Noctis was doing. Gently, Gladio slid an arm under his omega’s back and lifted him further. He moved into the space behind the blond and guided Prompto back until the omega rested comfortably against his chest. 

Prompto’s head lulled against his shoulder. He smiled up at Gladio, and the alpha rewarded him with a tender kiss. Prompto was purring again. He barely even seemed to notice as Noctis lined himself up, but his head snapped back as Noctis began to slide inside. Gladio took the opportunity to lower his head and suck gently at Prompto’s scent gland. The omega released a low moan as Noctis fully seated himself. 

The prince trembled above their omega. Noctis looked completely wrecked. His eyes were closed, and his jaw was set as he tried to get accustomed to the tight heat clenching around him. He’d cum immediately if he wasn’t careful. The heat was so much more than he’d expected. 

“Take it slow,” Gladio suggested as he nipped at Prompto’s throat. The omega reached out and gently slid his fingers through Noctis’s hair. The young alpha leaned further over so that Prompto could steal another long, leisurely kiss. That seemed to distract Noctis enough from the incredible heat that he could finally begin thrusting without bursting. 

Gladio trailed his hands up Prompto’s sides and soon brushed his thumbs over Prompto’s nipples. Prompto’s breath caught, and he pulled away from Noctis’s lips briefly to look down at his chest. Both nipples were darker than usual and incredibly sensitive. Even Gladio’s gentle rubbing was tying Prompto’s stomach in knots. 

_Knots._

Prompto whimpered. His blue eyes focused on Noctis. The omega nuzzled the younger alpha’s neck, and Noctis took took the cue to increase his pace. Noctis released a soft sound, close to a whimper. He was already painfully close. 

Gladio leaned forward to coach him. “As soon as it begins to swell, push it inside. Stop thrusting and start grinding. You’ll break his heart if don’t knot him property,” Gladio crooned to his prince. Gladio never stopped paying attention to Prompto’s nipples. The omega squirmed with pleasure. 

Noctis was a mess. His hands gripped Prompto’s hips tightly. He hissed and pressed forward hard. He didn’t even need to worry about pulling back. The knot expanded  
quickly and tied them together. Noctis growled with the strength of his orgasm. His nails bit hard into Prompto’s hips. Gladio worried for a moment that the prince might hurt their omega, but it was Noctis who cried out in sudden pain. 

Prompto had sunk his teeth deep into Noctis’s scent gland. Not one to be outdone, Noctis turned his head and bit into Prompto’s throat as well. Unlike Noctis, Prompto felt no pain. The omega released hard between them at the sudden bite. His scent deepened with tangible contentment as the pack bond settled over his senses. 

Noctis was stunned by the sudden shift. His eyes were wide and focused on nothing as he explored the new bond. It wasn’t what he expected. Somehow, he thought it would be tangible link. Instead, it felt like a cloud hovering around his senses. He could sense Prompto’s feelings like a fine mist on his skin, and he felt... Tremendous warmth and affection. 

Very suddenly, he felt a sense of family and support. He could sense Prompto’s adoration and loyalty, and he knew, with absolute certainty, that he would never be alone again. 

Gladio released a soft noise of concern as a few tears slid down the prince’s face. Prompto, who seemed to be at least a little more coherent than he had been, began gently licking Noctis’s bond mark clean. 

After a moment, the prince swallowed hard and wrapped his arms around his omega. He nuzzled Prompto’s throat, silently thanking him for the rush of new sensations. Gladio had to reach out and physically lift the prince’s face to get the younger alpha to focus on him again. 

“You alright?” Gladio muttered, leaning in to scent his charge. 

Noctis smiled widely. “Better... I feel... Great.” He leaned in to press a kiss to Gladio’s lips. Gladio stiffened in surprise, but offered no resistance as Noctis explored his mouth. He pulled away after a moment and rested their foreheads together. 

“H-How long... How long until the knot goes down?” 

“Not long,” Gladio promised. “We should get him some water.” 

Prompto released a low noise of protest, and Noctis smirked. “He wants you first. He’s annoyed that you aren’t bonded yet.” 

Gladiolus looked strangely relieved. The alpha had been a little afraid that the two might chose to pair bond instead. They had always been close, and they made sense as a mated pair.

His presence still felt strange to Noctis. Gladio was like a cold island in the middle of the cloud of sensation between him and Prompto. Prompto had to agree with his new mate - it felt wrong. His instincts were screaming at him. He wanted to feel Gladio too. He wanted to thicken the bonds between the three of them, and he didn’t want to wait. 

“Water first,” Gladio insisted, but Prompto whimpered as soon as he tried to pull away. 

“Water first.” A familiar voice came from the entrance and Noctis relaxed as Ignis entered with fresh water bottles. The beta looked between the new bond marks with some concern, but didn’t pause as he stepped forward and offered a bottle to Gladio and to Noctis. 

Prompto looked up from Noctis’s neck to smile at Ignis in greeting while Noctis struggled with the water bottle. The omega pressed his hips back, causing the knot to shift inside him. Noctis whimpered and almost spilt the water everywhere, but Ignis managed to reach out and steady his hands. 

“Drink, Prompto,” Ignis ordered. His voice was firm, and Prompto obeyed immediately. Ignis had to hold the bottle for him, but he drank.

Noctis could feel Prompto’s relief through the bond and felt himself relaxing. His knot was finally starting to deflate, he gave a few experimental pulls, which unsettled Prompto, but he still came loose fairly easily. A rush of cum followed him. Noctis watched it with wonder. He’d never knotted, and he’d never seen so much semen in his life. 

Prompto pushed the empty bottle aside and moved to nuzzle Ignis’s neck. He seemed unbothered by the mess between his legs. Instead, he was focused on the second island caught in their bond. His tongue slid over Ignis’s scent glads as he prepared to bite, but the beta gentle pulled away instead. 

Prompto looked somewhere between stunned and hurt, but Gladio was quick to pull the omega back against his chest and keep him distracted. 

“I’m next,” Gladio rumbled in the omega’s ear. Prompto turned to face the alpha, and

Gladio carefully guided the omega into his lap. 

“I-I must finish dinner,” Ignis excused himself. The man looked a mess, and his scent was still muddled. Noctis almost followed him, but his instincts itched even as he looked at the door. He couldn’t leave his newly bonded mate just yet. Comforting Ignis would have to wait. 

Gladio was preparing to lay Prompto on his back again when the omega rested his palms flat on the alpha’s chest and pushed. Gladio released a grunt as he fell back against their makeshift bed, but didn’t protest as Prompto gripped his dick and guided it into place. 

Noctis smirked. Maybe Prompto was more aware than they thought? Gladio was completely exhausted, and, if Prompto had the strength to ride him, it was going to save the alpha a lot of pain. 

Prompto was surprisingly graceful as he slid down on Gladio’s dick. His back arched beautifully and Noctis was drawn immediately closer. Prompto must have felt Noctis’s arousal through their bond, because he was gaining in confidence. 

The omega was increasing his pace, and Gladio’s entire body rumbled with a low growl of pleasure. The bigger alpha’s hands lifted to cup Prompto’s ass, but he didn’t squeeze or pull. He did nothing to inhibit Prompto’s pace, and the omega was clearly appreciative. 

His eyes were bright with pleasure and pride, and his smile made Noctis’s chest feel tight. Noctis moved to lay carefully beside Gladio, who didn’t seem to mind when Noctis pressed against his side. 

The prince’s eyes remained glued to Prompto, who shifted his hips and altered his pace. Gladio’s entire body shuddered with the new sensation. “FUCK!” Gladio hissed. Noctis didn’t need a bond to know that Gladio was close. He could feel Prompto’s immense pride as the knot began to expand. 

Prompto pushed down hard and began grinding their hips together instead. Gladio’s grip on Prompto tightened. He snarled as his orgasm hit, and Prompto’s must have come almost at the same time. The omega whimpered, his eyes fluttering with the strength of another orgasm. The alpha sat up suddenly, startling Noctis as he pulled Prompto close to him. 

The omega’s purring got even louder as he returned Gladio’s embrace. 

Noctis smirked as he sat up. He knew what he wanted, and he could feel Prompto’s agreement through their bond. The omega licked Gladio’s shoulder affectionately as Noctis pressed against the bigger alpha’s back. 

Gladio began rumbling again as he felt the warmth of his prince against his back, but he was shocked when it was Noctis who bit deep into his neck. The bond snapped together with sudden clarity. Gladio didn’t need to bite Prompto to be connected to him, but he found his teeth sinking in anyway. 

The omega shuddered and clenched tightly around Gladio’s knot as teeth pierced his skin. The sensations were heavenly and shockingly natural. Gladio’s didn’t feel like a new bond. Instead, it felt like the mist had deepened. Noctis could feel the emotions of his pack mates just a little more clearly. 

He was surprised to find that Gladio had some lingering nervousness. He’d been so genuinely afraid that Noctis wouldn’t want him. The prince released a soft noise of concern and began licking their bond mark clean. Prompto, sharing those concerns, leaned in to nuzzle the other side of Gladio’s neck. 

The bigger alpha’s rumbling only grew louder as his younger pack mates continued to reassure him. 

They remained like that until Gladio’s knot receded. Prompto, after two satisfying rounds of sex and several orgasms, seemed to be doing much better. He was still in heat, but it had receded enough that he was starting to feel hungry. 

Gladio pulled out and gently lifted their omega, carrying him out of the tent.

Ignis had a fire going and all of the chairs up. The meal he made was simple as compared to his usual standards, but it smelled heavenly. Gladio sat Promtpo down in his own chair. The omega shuddered, and Gladio glanced up at Noctis. 

The prince immediately got the message and went back to the tent to get a blanket for their mate. He brought it over, and Gladio draped it around Prompto’s shoulders. Their new ability to communicate through the bond was already obvious. 

Ignis looked on wistfully.

Prompto noticed immediately, and both alphas looked up at him with same worry. Ignis immediately straightened himself up, and began to dish up their meals. He brought them over one at a time and tried to ignore everyone’s concerned expressions. 

They ate in relative silence. They were all too damn hungry to do anything but stuff their faces. Soon they were all full and staring into the fire. For the first time in a while, they were all warm and full, and exhaustion was creeping up on them. 

Gladio got up to fix up their sleeping area. Ignis followed him after a moment, and Noctis gently lifted Prompto and carried him after them. 

When Noctis opened tent, Ignis was already laying on the far side of the tent and facing away from them. Noctis gently lay Prompto down, but the omega immediately crawled over to Ignis. Noctis sighed and moved to help Gladio clean up what he could of the mess they’d made. 

Prompto curled around Ignis. He pressed a few gentle kisses to Ignis’s neck and shoulder, and Noctis could see the beta tensing. Suddenly, Ignis got to his feet. 

“I need some air,” Ignis stated as he left the tent. Noctis looked between his pack mates and groaned. 

“Go after him,” Gladio ordered, leaning forward to nuzzle Noctis’s shoulder. Prompto got to his feet and was already leaving the tent. Noctis quickly followed. 

They found Ignis sitting cross legged at the very edge of the sanctuary. He was tense even as he looked out quietly over the darkness. Prompto moved to sit beside him. The omega was still naked, but Ignis didn’t move away. 

Noctis moved to kneel behind the beta. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around his advisor. He knew he needed to fix things with Ignis. The man had always been his family, and Noctis’s pack would never be complete without him. 

“I failed,” Ignis began. 

Prompto reached out to gently take Ignis’s hand as he spoke. 

“It was my duty to keep my distance. I was supposed to keep us focused. You’re bonded, Noct. And... The nights are getting longer.” Ignis turned and nuzzled the side of Noctis’s face. “I’ve always done my duties perfectly. I’ve always worked so hard, and... What will I do now?” 

Prompto moved closer, pressing into the beta’s side as he spoke. 

“Things change,” Noctis answered. “For me, everything changed. And... If I have to save everyone, then this is what I want. I think... I’ve earned this. Three mates, and a child... Maybe, even if I don’t have much time, I could be this lucky for a little while.” 

Prompto perked noticeably at the mention of a pup. He touched his stomach curiously. He hadn’t really thought about it in the midst of his heat, but the idea had it’s charms now. 

At the same time, Ignis’s shoulders began to shake as he fought not to break down. Noctis pulled the beta back against hist chest and pressed several gentle kisses to his throat. “It’s okay, Ignis. It’s okay to want this... But it’s also okay if you don’t.” 

Noctis trailed his fingers gently through Ignis’s hair. “I just need to know if you’re ready. We want to be bonded to you.” 

Ignis stared into Noctis’s eyes, and, for a moment, Noctis wondered if they were already bonded. He could feel Ignis’s answer, and he could certainly see it in his eyes.

The prince was gentle as he unbuttoned the first few buttons of his beta’s shirt. He wanted to give Ignis plenty of time to pull away as he leaned down and aligned his fangs with Ignis’s scent gland. The beta held obediently still, even as Noctis sank his teeth in deep. 

Adding Ignis to their pack bond was overwhelming. All of them were briefly stunned by Ignis’s overworked brain. For a moment, they were all confused and a little scared, and then the bond began to settle. Noctis could feel Ignis exploring it, and, the longer it settled, the calmer Ignis became. 

Before Noctis could even remove his fangs from Ignis’s neck, Prompto was straddling the beta and eagerly kissing his lips. 

Desire burned over Noctis’s senses. He wasn’t sure where the feeling started, but completing their pack had given them all new energy. 

Ignis lifted Prompto against him, and the omega eagerly wrapped his legs around the beta’s waist. Noctis found himself scrambling toward the tent as Ignis began walking Prompto there. The omega was making quick work of Ignis’s shirt. Prompto didn’t seem to care if he tore the material. He just wanted to feel Ignis’s skin. Now. 

Ignis pushed Prompto down against their bed of sleeping bags. Gladio pushed forward to pull Ignis’s pants down his legs. Ignis growled softly, but didn’t stop him. Gladio was smirking. He’d never heard Ignis growl before, and it was incredibly sexy. 

Noctis moved to lay next to them. They were all hardening as Prompto’s heat began to pick up again. 

Ignis slid a hand between him and Prompto. He wasn’t surprised when his fingers found that Prompto was still stretched and ready. The beta aligned himself immediately. 

Gladio reached between them to stop Ignis from pushing in immediately. Ignis growled again, but Noctis moved toward to distract him with a kiss. The kiss quickly grew heated as Gladio collected Prompto’s slick between his fingers. 

The omega keened sweetly as Gladio removed his fingers. Ignis pulled away from Noctis when he heard their omega’s call. Prompto was smiling up at him. His bright eyes, freckled face, and enticing smirk were equal parts precious and sin. Ignis grinned as he leaned over the beauty and buried himself to the hilt with one stroke. 

Prompto gasped. His head fell back against the pillows as Ignis began thrusting. The beta shuddered above him. Ignis had never had an omega before, and certainly not an omega in heat. The silky passage constricting around him was unlike anything he had ever dreamed of experiencing. 

Ignis paused, looking over his shoulder as he felt Gladio’s slick fingers sliding over his entrance. The beta’s brow furrowed as he looked over his alpha. 

“I want you, Iggy,” Gladio rumbled.

Ignis shuddered. Gladio had always had that effect on him, but now that they were really doing something, Ignis didn’t know what to do. He felt weak and conflicted. Then he felt Prompto grind back against him and Noctis’s lips on his shoulder. This was his pack, and he wanted them all. 

Ignis offered a small nod and tried not to flinch as Gladio pressed a finger inside him. It was only one finger, and Gladio was careful not to move too much while Ignis got accustomed to it. Gladio even moved with him as he began thrusting slowly inside Prompto once more. 

The omega glared for a moment at Gladio, but then he settled and forced himself to readjust to the slower pace. Prompto’s dick was already swollen and dripping. He’d been close to orgasming, and he felt like pouting now that Gladio had denied him a quick release. 

Noctis knelt beside Prompto and soothed their omega with a few gentle kisses. “You’re doing so well...” Noctis crooned. “Such a good omega.” The prince wrapped his fingers around Prompto’s length and gave him a few expert strokes. The omega’s purring resumed as he enjoyed the new sensations and his mate’s praise. 

He gripped Ignis a little too tightly, and the beta was just barely managing to hold himself together. The second finger easing its way in beside the first and kept him distracted enough that he couldn’t orgasm. 

Gladio, who hovered behind him, seemed incredibly proud and smug. He nuzzled and nipped Ignis’s shoulder as he prepped his new mate. Ignis sped up just a little bit as Gladio began scissoring his fingers. It felt strange, but not so strange that it could distract him completely from the omega underneath him. 

Ignis scarcely felt it when Gladio pushed the third finger in, but he definitely felt it when Gladio removed his fingers completely. He looked over his shoulder and surprised himself when he released a soft while. 

His alpha nuzzled his shoulder adoringly. “Finish with Prompto first. He needs you,” Gladio reminded. The alpha never moved away from his shoulder as Ignis renewed the strength of his thrusts. 

Prompto released a startled cry as Ignis’s thrusts suddenly became faster and more powerful. The omega was whimpering with need, and, a few thrusts later, he released hard between them. His inner walls clenched down hard with the strength of his orgasm, and Ignis released only a few thrusts later. 

Fortunately, Ignis had no knot to wait for. Only moments after he’d cum, Gladio was pulling him off of Prompto and pushing him into the ground. The alpha was between Ignis’s thighs in moments. He leaned over the advisor, and pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

“You ready for me?” Gladio rumbled with a grin. He didn’t even wait for Ignis’s reply before he was guiding himself inside. Ignis was still sensitive and relaxed from his release, and he was surprised when the sudden stretching of his inner walls added to the sensation. 

“Gladio!” Ignis gasped. 

The beta half sat up, wrapping his arms around the alpha’s neck to support himself. The alpha couldn’t have been happier. He started a slow, measured pace. He knew he needed to take things more gently with Ignis. He wasn’t convinced that Ignis had ever bottomed before, and he wanted to make sure it was a good experience. 

At the same time, Noctis had replaced Ignis between Prompto’s thighs. The omega was thrilled when his prince was pushing inside him again. It was better this time. Prompto could think more clearly, and Noctis never looking away from Prompto’s eyes as they moved together. 

Gladio began to pick up the pace. He was glad to see that the beta was hardening again. Ignis reached between them to stroke himself, and Gladio increased the strength of his thrusts. His beta whimpered sweetly in pleasure below him. That alpha knew it wouldn’t be long. He leaned down and gently bit into Ignis’s scent gland. The bite sent Ignis over the edge. He released a strangled cry and came hard between them. 

He lay shuddering and exhausted under Gladio, and didn’t fight at all as Gladio pushed his forming knot inside. Ignis did hiss in surprise as it began to expand. He lifted himself up onto his elbows and looked at Gladio in shock. The alpha leaned forward and gently kissed the advisor again. It was slow and gentle - meant to convey adoration and possession. 

Ignis whined. He felt overfull.

Most betas never experienced a knot or the unusually thick rush of release that followed it. Alphas were usually unable to knot outside of an omega’s heat, and most betas weren’t lucky enough to share strong pack bonds with multiple dynamics. Gladio nuzzled Ignis’s neck, and the advisor allowed himself to rest back against the pillows once more. He was exhausted, but the feel of the knot buried inside him wasn’t bad at all. 

Gladio could tell he liked it. The alpha was gently grinding their hips together, as though to remind Ignis of just how incredibly full he was. Ignis smirked in amusement at the man’s arrogance. He really didn’t mind, in fact... It was making him feel very at home. Gladio was proud of his mark, and he could feel that Noctis was too. 

Ignis turned his head lazily to look at the other pair. 

Noctis was buried inside Prompto. Clearly he’d knotted, but he was too exhausted to hold himself up anymore. The prince lay against Prompto with his eyes closed while the omega stroked his hair. 

Ignis smiled at the sight. The four of them did seem to fit together well, and maybe there was some way to make this work? 

_______________________________________

 

Prompto’s heat came on and off for the next two days. Gladio hiked in to see Wiz once to resupply, but, otherwise, none of them left his side. On the third day, the four of them woke tangled together, and Prompto’s pheromones had finally dissipated. 

Prompto lay stretched out in the middle. He looked completely content, and his mates were damn glad it was over. Keeping everyone fed and hydrated and satisfied had been a nightmare. 

Ignis pressed a kiss to Prompto’s forehead and then Noctis’s before climbing out of the tent to make breakfast. Gladio was awake almost as soon as Ignis crawled out of his arms. The alpha allowed himself to take a few minutes to watch their younger lovers sleep, then he followed his beta out of the tent. 

Ignis was already working on food, so Gladio got to work making the fire. Breakfast was almost ready by the time Noctis and Prompto staggered out of the tent. Their groggy, young lovers stumbled into their seats around the fire and blinked wearily into the flames while they waited for their food. 

Ignis brought everyone breakfast and watched as Noctis and Prompto finally seemed to wake up. One moment, they were both practically asleep, and the next they were eating like starved dogs. Gladio moved to stand between their chairs. He leaned over to nuzzle Prompto and paused. 

“Prompto... Your scent’s changed.” 

“What?” Noctis lifted his head and set his breakfast aside. He leaned in close to his omega and breathed in deeply. Noctis flushed darkly as he took in the scent. “He’s right.” 

Prompto blinked down at his breakfast a moment, then looked between his alphas. He cocked an eyebrow, clearly confused. 

“You are already pregnant,” Ignis explained. He dragged his fingers through his hair. This was an entirely new kind of crisis. It was harder to terminate a pregnancy than to prevent one. 

Prompto smiled and began eating his breakfast again, seemingly unfazed. “I’m keeping it.” 

Ignis looked like he might tear his hair out. “How are we going to manage that? We have a lot of travel ahead of us.” 

“You can start leaving me in town when I get too big,” Prompto reasoned. He drew a hand over his stomach, smiling. “I wonder who the father is?” 

Noctis looked absolutely flushed with pride. “It doesn’t matter, does it? He or she will be raised by our pack.” He sounded incredibly proud as he said it. He was already crawling out of his seat to get closer to Prompto’s stomach. 

Gladio moved to gently rub Ignis’s back instead. The beta sighed and leaned into the touch. “It’s not what we planned, but we’ll make it work... Right?” Ignis questioned with a soft smile. Gladio grinned and leaned down to press a gentle kiss to his beta’s lips. 

Everything would be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey All,
> 
> I know it's in the description, but this was written for the [FFXV ABO Weekend](https://ffxvaboweekend.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr! Please visit it to see the other submissions (if you're into that). 
> 
> :D This was actually my first Final Fantasy XV posting. I'm generally terrible at writing oneshots (they always run long), but I think I'm happy with how this turned out alright. 
> 
> Let me know what y'all think. I'd definitely like to write more FFXV in the future. 
> 
> Best,  
> Gem
> 
>   
> ____________________________________________  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/gemsomfeathers-blog) \- [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/gemsom_feathers/?hl=en)  
> 


End file.
